


you're such a big mess and i love you

by imwhatthekidscalltrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Leia, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwhatthekidscalltrash/pseuds/imwhatthekidscalltrash
Summary: on hoth, luke reflects on han, and the world around them. han just wants to be with luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu/gifts).



> this is a gift to tethys-the-aquatic-sea-goddess for tumblr's 2016 skysolo secret santa, i hope you like it!! 
> 
> prompt: Skysolo AU where Luke and Leia have switch places (Luke is a prince, Leia is a farmgirl). Han and Leia bickering still but adaptated to the change of roles and of course Han and Luke's beautiful interactions.
> 
> title is taken from a grouplove song: welcome to your life.

they were arguing… again. what a surprise. 

luke watched, somewhat amused and somewhat annoyed, as well, as han and leia argued about the contents of an imperial base the rebels planned to raid, and whether it was that important to risk or not. 

it was common nowadays, watching them butt heads almost three times a week, sometimes even more than that. han had an ego larger than the falcon and leia had a head bigger than han’s, so it was no wonder why they argued so much. 

luke often had to act as the voice of reason between the former farmgirl and his not-so-secret lover (not since one of the droids walked in on them going at it a few weeks ago and ran its mouth across the whole base), seeing as C3PO was biased towards his master, leia, chewie was biased towards han, and R2 was, well… R2. 

while han towered over his opponent, she had a better standpoint, and a better grip on her argument. han was letting his emotions get the better of him, one of his hands balled into a fist at his side. the other was currently in leia’s face, pointing in between her eyes accusingly. 

“i’ve dealt with these guys, sweetheart. they wouldn't be guarding it so heavily if there wasn't some heavy artillery in there!” 

“oh really, hotshot? intelligence reports are saying there are plans for something. paperwork, layouts, the works. they're not weapons, they're papers. supplies for other bases, even!”

han took a step back. “i wish i could take you seriously, leia,” he groaned, “but i've been in the business longer than you've been off of your home planet. you really think i'm gonna trust a farmgirl when it comes to something like this?”

“it’s not just me, han!” leia argued, “you're going against the words of intelligence, of people risking their lives to bring us this information!” 

han sighed, thinking about what she'd said. a few seconds later, he turned to face luke. 

“what about you, your highness? who do you believe?” 

luke tried not to blush, but that nickname always managed to get to him. quickly shaking the thought out of his head he opened his mouth, as he contemplated his answer. 

“you do have a point, han. my uncle took me on a diplomatic mission to an imperial base similar to this one, once. it was guarded like this one and had some new vehicles they were just starting to test out— vehicles that could do major damage back then.”

han grinned smugly, looking towards leia. he opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by luke again. 

“but what leia lacks in experience, she makes up for with fact. intelligence reports are pointing more towards supplies and layouts than an actual weapon. i'm sorry, han, but leia has more of a basis to her argument.”

it was now leia's turn to throw han a smug side-eye. “it's good to see someone has his head on around here—”

she was interrupted by C3PO, entering by walking in his usual jittery manner. the three of them turned to face the golden droid, leia’s voice cutting off abruptly. “my apologies, captain solo, prince organa, but i must request lieutenant skywalker for briefing on the upcoming operation.”

leia turned to face both at the same time. “i have to go.” she began walking towards C3PO, before she 8stopped, and turned again to look at them “and no sneaking off to any supply closets, you two.” 

luke felt his face go red, while han just grinned in a cheeky manner. “i'll try to keep his highness from getting too frisky.”

leia shook her head. “you two are gross.” 

after she and C3PO left, han turned to luke. they stared at each other for a moment, before luke opened his mouth. 

“am i really… frisky?” 

“...what?” 

han furrowed his eyebrows for a second, before his eyes flashed and he understood what luke had been talking about. 

“oh.” his expression turned to his typical grin, and he stalked over to luke. “sweetheart, you are insatiable.” 

luke felt his face go even redder. quickly he shook it off, though, when he felt han’s arm wrap around his waist. he was chuckling. 

“kid, you're a riot. you should see your face.”

“han, go to hell.”

han carded a hand through his hair. “i will, someday. now, though, you're stuck with me.” 

luke smiled, looking up at his lover.

this man, regardless of how loud and cocky and borderline obnoxious he could get, was his. and he was han's. they were together in this war. 

and sure, they had the others, leia and threepio and R2, but it was a different together, more intense and more physical. he didn't feel this way towards anyone back on alderaan, despite being presented with suitors, and even being presented as a suitor every now and then as well. alderaanians didn't pay too much attention to something as ordinary as sexual orientation. 

han wasn't like the stuffy, formal suitors on alderaan. he wasn't overly polite and snobby. he knew how to laugh and didn't care when leia told him off because he didn't know how to eat quietly. he was real, and not groomed to the point of seeming synthetic. 

it left him in disbelief, as if he were in an eternal dream. that someone like han could love him so willingly, even though he rarely said it, because according to han, he didn't need to say it. 

he felt his heart skip a beat when han pressed a kiss to his temple, and luke’s eyes glittered with, what seemed to han, complete adoration. and maybe that was just him getting a bit cocky, but with luke he could never be sure. 

“so, your majesty, do you want an escort back to your quarters?” 

luke raised an eyebrow. “is this code for ‘can we go mess around in your room?’” 

han shrugged. “if that's what you want… who am i to deny you?” he was giving luke his typical suggestive smirk. luke shook his head. “and you say i'm the insatiable one,” he mumbled with a soft smile, looking forward at the corridor they'd began walking down. 

“because you are, your highness.” 

“oh, shut up. you're the one who asked me to—”

“that was one time, kid, come on.”

“that one time was two days ago.”

han laughed, and luke felt it again, that feeling of slight disbelief again. the sensation of being in a dream. 

and, just like every time he felt it, he told himself again: if i am dreaming, it's more of a nightmare. i'm surrounded by this big mess, and there's a 60/40 chance that i might die. but i have friends here. family. han. so please, for once, don't wake me up. 

“...so… are we going to do anything or not?”

luke thought for a moment, before flashing the older man a daring grin. 

“...why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays to all my followers!! i hope you guys can consider this a gift as well. 
> 
> follow my tumblrs!  
> ♡ jack-davvson.tumblr.com (shitposts, star wars, marvel, misc)  
> ♡ bcttlemen.tumblr.com (bandom + aesthetic)  
> ♡ hxlena-writes.tumblr.com (writing + inspo)  
> ♡ diegcluna.tumblr.com (character aesthetics)


End file.
